


that i've been told

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "I didn't mean it" prompt, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Korrasami - Freeform, Sparring, Whump, but everything ends up okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Korra is upset, and Asami tries to help. Heated arguments ensue.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	that i've been told

**Author's Note:**

> For febuwhump day 14; "i didn't mean it" ! Happy valentine y'all <3

“You’re upset.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Korra doesn’t answer that. One hit, two hit—she pretends to stuff all her problems inside the heavy punching bag and tries to beat the shit out of it. It helps with the anger, in some unthinkable way—it’s not exactly healthy, but it helps. It’s what she does best, anyway. Punch, release, repeat.   
  
  
  
  
“Korra,” Asami tries again. The other girl was sitting down on the bench—neat and pretty in her work uniform compared to her sweaty, messed up state. She continues watching silently from the corner of the room. Korra continues to ignore her.  
  
  
  
  
 _Punch. Release. Repeat._ Her knuckles stings from the friction, from punching the bag with nothing but her bare hands for hours. Korra hadn’t even bothered to change from her formal uniform into her gym attire—she was too angry, too upset, and was pretty sure she’d end up burning something down if she doesn’t let out some steam immediately.   
  
  
  
So, let out some steam she did. And it’s been _hours._  
  
  
  
(Not that she cared.)  
  
  
  


“Korra. Please.”  
  
  
  
 _Punch. Release. Repeat._ The edges of her knuckles starts to turn red. Soon enough, blood starts trailing down her wrist.   
  
  
  
“Korra—”   
  
A hand grabs on her arm, and Korra yanks them away. She’s panting, trying to catch her own breaths as sweat soaks down most of her body, feeling as if her chest was about to burst. Maybe it was. Korra would let it be. “Stop—”  
  
“Korra, please, just—”  
  
“Let me the _fuck—”  
  
_

 _“_ You’re bleeding, please, just listen to me—”  
  
“ _No!”_ She shoves down Asami to the mattress-covered floor, the girl falling down with a loud _thud._ Asami doesn’t falter. In fact, she doesn’t seem to mind it one bit—instead, she gets up and starts to shove on her shoulder the other way, gentle but firm, trapping them in a childish tackle fight.   
  
“What the fuck are you _doing—”_ Korra grits her teeth, shoving Asami back on the ground once again, pinning her wrists onto the mattress.   
  
“I’m trying—to get—the anger out of you—” Asami struggles to break away, but Korra was way too strong for her. “You don’t talk, you never do—so let’s talk. Okay? Being silent about it isn’t going to make you feel any better.”  
  
“What?” Korra frowns in surprise, and Asami took that opportunity to get back on her feet, toppling the other girl down on her back. “So, what—you’re just going to force me to fucking talk?”  
  
Asami jumps away from her. “Yes.”  
  
“That’s fucking insane—” She growls, running towards Asami to pounce on her. Asami ducks, and she fell onto the mattress once again. “ _You’re_ fucking insane—”  
  
“That I’ve been told.”   
  
“Even if I do talk to you,” Korra pants, trying to get back onto her feet from her place, “what would you know? You’re only a picture-perfect bitch who’s fortunately _smart_ _enough_ to be where you are right now.”   
  
  
  
  
  
She knew it was a mistake as soon as the rest of the words came out of her mouth, as soon as she saw how Asami’s face fell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t mean that,” Asami mutters, so sadly that Korra’s face fell, too, her heart heavy with guilt and shame. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I—I don’t,” Korra breathes. “Shit, ‘Sami, I’m—I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”   
  
“You’re wrong,” Asami starts angrily, “I would know, you know. I mean, I know I watched my mother bleed to death. I know that my father lied to me for years, tried to kill me, and then had the audacity to _die_ in front of me just when things were getting better—and I know that I’ve watched you almost die countless times, waited for you for three years while you disappeared without any explanation, and I—and I know, _I know_ that I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
Korra stares at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, please,” she tries to wipe away the hot tears that slipped down her face, “if you’d _just talk to me,_ and let me help you so I don’t lose you again—”  
  
“You won’t,” Korra says softly. “Hey, you won’t. I promise you won’t. I’m so sorry, Asami.”  
  
  
  
  
One breath, two breaths. Asami lets her come close without pushing her away.   
  
  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“It’s not.” Korra tells her. “That was some really shitty things I said to you.”  
  
“You were angry.”  
  
“It doesn’t make it okay, though.” She reaches for her hand hesitantly, “and I’m trying, to be better. To know how to talk, to manage my anger—I really am. I’m sorry.”  
  
  
  
They stared at each other for a moment—out of breaths, sweating and tired, but… somehow, okay.   
  
  
  
Better.   
  
  
  
“I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me,” Asami places a hand on Korra’s arm.  
  
Korra places her other hand on top of her. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I don’t love you.”  
  
“Well, do you?” she smirks.  
  
“Of course I do.” Korra’s voice breaks. “How could I not? You’re patient, and kind, and—‘Sami, you’re perfect.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“You are,” She held her hand tightly. “You are to me.”  
  
  
Asami laughs softly. “You know, for someone who doesn’t know how to talk, you’re pretty good at it.”  
  
Korra laughs with her, leaning her head against her shoulder—tears and sweat and all. “I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
“That I’ve been told.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
